Plox
Officer Plox is a member of the police force and one of five possible partners you can have assigned to you if you choose to work for the police force. To have Plox assigned as your partner choose "Keep The Country" at the start of the game followed by "Police Officer" when Vekk asks what you're good at on night one. As of update 0.14, the Player can have sex with Plox but you must not be romancing him in order for that to happen. In addition to this as of update 0.43 there is an additional scene with the Leraje on night 7. After the cult scene if you choose to stay then a heated scene should insue. Personality Depending on the Player Character's route as either Plox's partner or colleague, Plox's personality will change greatly. During the 'Colleague' route, Plox acts very childish, ganging up on the Player with Rotis and Krane and bullying the character over their weak appearance until Training on Night 3, when the Player reveals that their powers were a hoax. Plox will apologize to the Player for giving them a hard time, and offer his training to compensate, as will the others. While Plox is very friendly and outgoing towards his friends at the Department, he and Charlie do not get along. Plox keeps a serious attitude and fake smile when in contact with him, while Charlie refers to him as a 'downer who's not cool yet'. Plox's relationship with other Monsters and groups, such as Vekk and the Librarians remains unknown as of demo version 0.14. Plox considers coffee to be a toxin, and prefers greens and salads as opposed to meat, similar to how Satyrs are traditionally described. BackgroundCategory:Characters Plox works at the Blackgate Police Department, at the rank of Sergeant. He is the fourth highest ranking officer. His route contains the essential backstory to the Chosen cult. It is recommended that his route is played last as to get a better understanding of the world of Blackgate in total, as playing him first may ruin some aspects of the game. Plox's official backstory is unknown, but it is theorized he came from a different time, rather than a different universe / planet. Plox is so far the only character to know of and reference Night 5's Ending as he informs the Player of the Cult's decision to indirectly kill them via a 'hit', most likely by Reaper. Unlike most Monsters, it is revealed that Plox doesn't want to leave Blackgate, but rather protect it and ensure it's survival. His true form actually is that of a caprine demon with 4 large horns. The Player character discovers his true form on Night 6 when he accidentally sees Plox in his Leraje form. Then Leraje/Plox tells the player that he fought the Eternal alongside Duke Beleth, whom had his soul sucked by the Eternal and he was the only survivor but was left in a weakened state as Plox. He plans to kill Andras to take over the town to make it a better place for his 'niece' according his conversation with the Player. He also reveals that his friends Yereb Belto, Flauros (Alin's late lover killer in the Library Massacre), and others but didn't help him besides Duke Decarabia who recognised him. While inspecting the bathroom, the Player can find Arrows heads which Leraje would use to kill Andras to strip him from his Inmortality by causing severe gangrene. Cult and Eternal Plox is a member of the Insightful, or better said their leader, or so he claims to the Player. He attempts to help the Player survive the cult's actions and informs them of the members of the cult, as well as their goals and plans. He does not know a lot about The Eternal, but theorizes that Vekk is the Eternal and that it can take the form of anything. While having no proof to back up his claims, he does take extra precautions to ensure the Cult does not scry on his conversations with the player, talking freely of his suspicions only in the Shower and the Cabin. Triva * Plox is the fourth highest ranking officer in the Blackgate Police Department. ** Lieutenant Jack, Major Aradina, and Chief Gryz are higher ranking than him. * By default, Plox's partner is Rotis if either character is not chosen as a Partner. * His favorite book is A Midsummer's Night Dream by William Shakespeare * Plox is the only Monster to sleep-over at your cabin as of version 0.14 * His preferred weapon in the firing range scene is a revolver. * Plox's native tongue is actually German. * Plox is approximately 5’8” tall (172.7 cm). Including his horns he is 6’ tall (182.9cm). ** Leraje is approximately 6’9” tall (205.7cm).